This invention relates generally to measuring and dispensing devices for particulated material or powdered material kept in a jar-type container. More particularly, the invention relates to improved constructions of measuring and dispensing devices adapted to cooperate with the closure members or tops of the containers.
There are many types of convenience foods or beverages which come in granulated or powdered form and which are intended to be mixed in measured quantities with liquid in a receptacle. Examples are instant coffee, tea, and soups. Other types of granulated or powdered materials also come in jars and need to be kept in sealed condition and then dispensed in measured quantities, such as sugar, cheese and the like.
Various types of dispensing devices for granulated material are well known in the art. There are granule dispensing devices which measure and dispense each time the container is tipped. Generally these dispensers have a well in the neck of the container which is filled with a quantity of granules when the container is tipped. Then when the container is again tipped, the granules pour out another opening into a receptacle. These dispensing devices have various types of intricate passages and walls formed in the top or in members attached to the top. The top remains attached to the container in use and the contents are usually open to the air, or unsealed.
Examples of the foregoing types of measuring and tilting dispensing devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,163 issued Sept. 8, 1959 to C. H. Newman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,055 issued Sept. 17, 1974 to P. C. Katzmark; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,173 issued Feb. 13, 1973 to G. H. Yasso, these patents merely being exemplary of many.
Measuring devices for medicines are known which function when the bottle is tipped. U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,693 issued Aug. 28, 1956 to S. E. Mika shows a construction where the lip of a cup-type insert is held between the top and rim of the bottle, filled with liquid through a side opening valve when the bottle is tipped, and then separately removed and used as a medicine cup after the top is removed.
Another type of separate insert member is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,701 issued Oct. 21, 1969 to M. J. Bates, where a perforated strainer or basket is used to catch olives and drain the juice therefrom before removing the jar top and giving access to the olives. With this device, the individual olives are then removed from the insert basket which remains hanging within the jar container.
Dispensing devices of the tip and pour type, such as sugar dispensers are known where a cup member with flexible metal legs is adapted to snap onto the pouring funnel. However as mentioned previously, the lid is intended to stay on the container with this type of dispenser.
It would be very desirable to have a measuring and dispensing device for instant coffee and the like, which would permit the use of a thin freshness or vacuum seal across the rim of the jar before the dispensing device is installed, and yet which does not require furnishing a separate package for the dispensing device if it is sold along with the container. It would also be desirable to have a very simple and inexpensive dispensing device which can be furnished with each container of granulated material and discarded if not needed. Utilization of the device should not interfere with sealing of the contents of the container or use or removal of the contents in other ways if desired.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved measuring and dispensing device for removing a measured quantity of particulate material from a container and transfering it to a receptacle.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improvement in such a device for adapting it to be suspended from the container top.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improvement in such a device facilitating economical manufacture and simple installation.
Another object of the invention is an improved dispensing device which may be separately packed in the container and attached after breaking the freshness seal and removing the device from the container.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.